aussies
by finchel-ftw
Summary: Rachel Berry is an exchange student in Australia, but what happens when she falls in love in a country other than her own? Story better than summary. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I, Rachel Berry am excited. Today is my first day of school in Australia, where I am doing a foreign exchange program. I was brought to a small town called Albury, which was on the border of New South Wales and Victoria. I was enrolled at Albury High School, and weird enough, this school had uniforms. The uniform for summer was a simple plaid dress with the colours red, black, and white crossed on it, the sweater was plain red, but you could also get red hoodies with the school logo on it. The winter uniform, however, was even weirder. It was a full length skirt that was black, red, and a little white all in a plaid pattern, like the summer dress. The shirt was a long sleeved plain white blouse, and a black and white striped tie. Yep, this uniform was definitely weird. But to top it all off, they had a separate sport uniform. It was shorts with a white shirt with the school logo on it, I mean, sure McKinley had uniforms, but that was only for the Cheerios or the jocks, not for normal people, like me. It was summer, so I was wearing her dress, but it was warm enough that I did not need my sweater, I had my hair up in a tight pony tail, with my bangs down. I was living with a host family, the Smiths. There is a boy the same age as me, who was quite cute but I am aware that a relationship made in a country other than my own is dangerous, the boy's name was Jacob, there was also a younger girl named Jessica, who was 13, and apparently in 'year 7' starting her first year of high school. I am in year 10, which confused me more than almost anything. So I ran downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast, and smeared peanut butter on it, 'Australian peanut butter is so good!' I thought to myself as I ran out the door to get to the bus stop.

When I got to the bus stop, Jacob and Jess were already there, and the bus was just down the road. The busses here weren't yellow like back at home, they are white and red or white and green. Very weird. I got on the bus and put my iPod touch earphones into my ears when all of a sudden someone was sitting next to me. "Hi! I'm Sam, what's your name?" a perky girl with dyed blonde hair asked me, holding out her hand for me to shake. "Rachel Berry. I'm the American exchange student." I say, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "Oh cool! Hey, i love your accent! You should hang out with me and my friends." she smiled lightly at me "Thank you! Really? That would be lovely. So is there a glee club at this school?" I smiled back at her, but she suddenly looked confused. "Uh, a what? I've never heard of that. What is it?" i just looked at her surprised. "You've never heard of a glee club? It's a club where you sing songs and dance and you compete in competitions. My glee club came 12th at nationals last year" she smiled at me again, "That's great! But no, we don't have that here. We have choir though, where you just sing, but no competitions. We also have dance class, I'm in that, you should join it." She said. "Yeah that sounds great!" Then the bus pulled up at school and we walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked into the 'lunch eating area', weird right? They don't even have a cafeteria. Luckily I packed a lunch, with Sam, my new friends Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina, and sat down at a picnic table looking thing, and got out my lunch. When I got out my Peanut butter sandwich, three boys walked over and stood at the end of our table. I looked up and was taken aback by these boys attractiveness. Sure, there were hot guys back in America, but this one tall boy with brown hair, he was something else. "Uh, hey. My name's Finn, and this is Puck and Mike." He told me, gesturing to the boy with the Mohawk and an Asian boy, then looking back at me. "What do you want, Finn?" Sam asked him, seeming a little annoyed at his presence. "Well if it was any of your business, I'd tell you I was here to say hello to the new girl and introduce myself." He replied quickly, seeming a little annoyed as well. "Yeah well now you've said it, so feel free to leave now." Sam replied angrily. "Fine!" he turned to me, "would I be able to get your number? I think we can be great friends." I smiled at him. "Sure! Do you have paper or something?" I replied, seeming a little flustered and confused at what was happening. "Uh, what? Oh right, paper, yeah I'll have a look in my bag." He seemed just as confused as me, which was weird since he knew what was going on. "Okay.." I replied. I wrote my number down and handed it to him, "thanks! I'll call you tonight!" he beamed an adorable lop-sided grin at me, which made me super happy and created a warm feeling in my heart. After he left Sam seemed to be more pissed off. "What's wrong, Sam?" I asked her, which caused her to look up at me. "Me? Oh nothing's wrong, it's just Finn, that's all." I looked at her confused. "What's wrong with Finn? He seemed fine to me." Tina cringed beside me. Uh oh. "What's wrong with Finn? Finn? Finn Hudson? You really think he seemed fine? Because the way I see it, all he does is lead girls on, and then as soon as they fall for him, he throws them into the rubbish bin like a piece of scrap paper! Finn Hudson is an asshole!" She calmed herself down before she could cause a scene. "Oh. Okay." I replied quietly and suddenly I didn't feel like lunch anymore. I think I have a crush on Finn Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I walked into school the next day with Tina, wearing probably one of the biggest smiles that i've smiled in a while. Finn had called last night, at 7:30pm and we talked all night long about anything and everything until 12:00am when i decided that i needed sleep. I had asked him about the problem with Sam, and he told me about it, he got very angry but then he calmed down. Turns out, Sam wasnt exactly telling the truth when she said he 'led her on'. Apparently, Finn and Sam dated, then Sam cheated on Finn with Puck, the mowhawk boy, and she got mono, and when Finn asked about it, she lied and told him some lame story about how she saved his life from choking on a gumball. But i am glad that i could be there for him when he needed it most. We are good friends now, thanks to that phone call. I said goodbye to Tina then walked up to him when he was lining up for roll call, again, another weird thing that australians do. He saw me walking up to him and smiled an absolutely perfect lop-sided grin at me. "Hey there, Rach! How did you sleep?" he asked me, "Hi, oh is that my new nickname? I slept like a baby, how about you?" i smiled at him, he sure was adorable. "Uh, I guess it can be if you like it." he gave me a smile, "I had an amazing sleep, it might have something to do with getting some stuff off my chest" he winked at me and i giggled, how can he make me feel like this when i barely even knew him? "yeah i love it!" and then i winked back at him. gosh what has become of me? "thats good because i wasn't planning on stopping calling you that!" he winked at me and once again, made me feel like jelly. "haha you are soo funny" i said sarcastically with a giggle. "well, i better go to class, ill see you at lunch then?" gosh i hope thats okay with Sam, i thought. "okay if you want" he smiled at me and i turned and walked away. I sat down next to Sam in my english class and told her about everything about me and Finn and our phone call. Luckily, she didnt mind and said she was actually happy for me, which was good because for a diva, i dislike drama. I smiled and gave her a little hug and turned my attention to the class.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Finn, Puck and Mike walked up to the table which we have claimed as 'our table' that we eat our lunch on, "Hey!" Finn greeted me as he sat down next to me, it was just me and Sam on the table as no one else had gotten out of class yet. "Hey stranger" Puck said to Sam with a sneaky grin, "Hi" she replied. "Hello! what have you got for lunch?" I asked Finn smiling at him, "Oh i was just going to get something from the tuckshop" i looked at him confused "Uh.. so what's a tuckshop?" "Oh, Uh its like a canteen?" "Yeah I'm confused.." he looked at me questioningly "Well dont you have anything like in in America?" "We have a cafeteria, where we get our lunch and we can buy stuff too" he smiled "Yeah thats like tuckshop we just buy food to eat" i understood it now though. "oh i undertand now" he smiled at me "so, do you wanna come with me?" i smiled back "okay, sounds good!" and with that, we set off to find this 'tuckshop'.

when we got there we got up to the counter and Finn complained quietly that there were no more 'oreos' left, and we went up to the counter and we ordered, Finn got two sausage rolls and tomato sauce which is like ketchup, and i got a salad. Finn insisted on paying for mine though, and i told him that was very chivalrous of him, and he looked at me confused. We got a few stares as we were walking back to our table though so i asked Finn why and he said "Well.. uh, im kinda the team captain for the schools afl team, so apparently im popular.." he always seemed nervous around me, believe me i was nervous too when i was around him, but my amazing acting skills never let it show through. "whats afl?" i asked him, frowning. "football. aussie rules though, not that american stuff." i smiled up at him, he sure was tall.. "oh. but i dont even know the rules for american football, can you teach me the afl rules?" i gave him my best puppy dog look and he just kept smiling wider. "sure! youll have to come over to my house one weekend so we can watch a game! i go for collingwood, which is a team, in case you didnt know" and then he winked at me, and i felt my knees go weak. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure that sounds cool" he suddenly stopped and looked at me "We dont have to if you dont want to! im sorry to think that you like sports!" i looked at him surprised "oh no its fine! i would love to do that! i just got… distracted" i smiled at him and he smiled back "okay! wait what did you get distracted by?" looking around us and looking confused again, "oh well.. um.." then we were interrupted by Puck yelling out to us, "hey lovebirds! your lunch is getting cold!" i blushed and let out a little giggle while Finn yelled back to him "shut it, Puck! we were just giving you and Sam some space!" i laughed out loud at what he said "i didnt even notice how long we were standing here, so come on, lets go back over and eat" he said "okay!" i replied and then we walked back together and ate our lunch sitting close together.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

the rest of the week went by in a blur, Finn calling me every night, and eating lunch with us, i know i have only known him for a week but i was just waiting on the day that he would ask me on a date, he had invited me to his house on Saturday to watch a game of afl with him, and i asked my dads, they were skeptical about me watching a sports game, but they said yes anyway. So i woke up and had a shower on the warm summer morning, i chose to wear a cute polka dotted summer dress and my flip flops, i let my hair stay down and i curled it lightly. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door, so i grabbed my phone and set off down the stairs kissing my dad and daddy goodbye then checking myself in the mirror before i opened the door to a very cute Finn Hudson. "Hey how are you?" he asked me with a smile "Hi. im good how about you?" smiling back at him politely "im good thanks! do you want to get going?" he asked me "okay" and we got to his not-quite-a truck and he opened the door for me, at first i though he was just getting in but then i remembered that the steering wheel is on the right side here, "thank you" i beamed at him "'s okay, so where do you want to go to get lunch?" he asked as he started the car up, "oh um anywhere you want i guess" "ooh! do you want to go to red rooster? its really good." "uh sure that sounds good." why did i sound so nervous now, of all the time weve spent together? we got to this 'red rooster' place and walked in. "what are you gonna get?" be asked me, making me focus on studying the board with selections on it rather than how close we were standing together. "Oh um.. i might get a 'rippa sub combo'" i said reading it slowly, and he laughed "okay ill go order, you go find a seat" and so i walked around the corner to find one. i found a good two seater one and sat down. Finn came around holding a tray with one small box and one big box of chips, a long sub i think, and a burger, which must of been Finn's. we made small talk while we ate and as we were leaving i asked him, "arent you going to leave a tip?" he laughed and told me "we dont leave tips here, they get paid good" "oh.." i replied, feeling silly. we got back into the car and started driving to Finn's house. hes so adorable when hes driving.. "so cute.." wait did i say that out loud? darn i hope he didnt hear it! "what is?" he asked me. crap. "oh, um, uh.. nothing." smooth, real smooth. i mentally face palmed myself when he said "tell me" with a hint of a smile on his face, "you." i said bluntly. he beamed, "you really think im cute? wait in a little brother kind of way or.." i gave him a small smile "of course i think youre cute, youre the hottest guy at school.." i trailed off when i realized that he is, in fact, the hottest guy at school, and im well, me. "aww! your blushing! thats cute. by the way, in case you didnt already know, youre the hottest girl at school too." i felt like my heart exploded at that statement, i couldnt stop smiling, "thats so sweet, even though its not true." i said, "what are you talking about? youre beautiful." my heart fluttered at that comment, too. yep, im pretty sure i love Finn Hudson.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Last night was awesome. After we got our dinner (or tea as Finn liked to call it), we went back to his house and we watched the football, and before it was finished I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, it was perfect. I had the most awesome dream where Finn was about to ask me something but then he woke me up and took me home. He walked me to my door, which i thought was sweet, and he gave me a peck on the cheek and said goodnight.

When I woke up this morning, I had a text from Finn that said "Hey Rach! I had fun tonite, u r adorable when u sleep. wow that sounded creepy. i promise i wasnt watching u :-) anyways call me at 12 :-) if u want" I immedeately smiled at my phone and got up and had a shower, singing along with my ipod when 'Jar of Hearts' came on. By the time i had gotten dressed and done my hair and makeup, it was 11:30. I skipped downstairs in the best mood since ive been here, and popped a piece of bread into the toaster, when Jess came into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal called 'weetbix'. "You're happy today, how was your date with Finn?" she asked me with a smug smile, as she put two brick shaped things into her bowl, poured milk on them, and put sugar on them. "Sure am! It was awesome, but i fell asleep on his shoulder." I replied as I buttered my toast. "Oh thats cool, oh hey! i know what you should put on your toast!" she told me, getting excited. "Uh, what?" I replied, not sure where she was going with this. "VEGEMITE!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Uh okay?" i said as she grabbed my toast and spread a little bit of a black-brown coloured thing on my toast. "try it!" she said as she shoved the plate of toast into my hand "Okay…" I said as i took a bite, and immedeately regretted it. "Yuck! that is completely foul!" I said, sputtering and going to grab a cup of water. "What! how can you not like it!" she said, surprised as she grabbed my piece and finished it. "No joke, that is probably one of the worse foods I've ever eaten." I said to her, and she rolled her eyes at me, "whatever, it's my favourite.." she said giggling, "So.. what _did _you get up to with Finn on your date?" oh crap, i hope she didn't see him kiss me. "Uh.. we went out for tea, then watched the footy, and like i said, i fell asleep on his shoulder.." she just looked more and more smug. "Is that all? Because i was pretty sure that I saw him kiss you at the door.." and then she winked at me. oh well, who cares if she saw? it didn't mean anything was going on, anyway. "So? a kiss is a completely normal thing to do when you end a date." she smiled brightly, "You're going red! you have a thing for one Finn Hudson!" "So what if i do! he is the hottest guy at school anyway!" i smiled like a child who got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "That's so cute! do you think he will ask you out?" she giggled, "I'm not sure, I haven't known him for that long, and i don't even know if he likes me." my smile drops a bit when i say the last part. "Oh he so does! he can't stop smiling when he is around you. Do you want me to ask him?" she smiles even bigger. "No, i don't think that's necessary, I will find out once ive figured it out in my head, now, i have to go and call him. I'll talk to you later then!" I yell back to her as i go up the stairs, "Good luck!" she yelled to me.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It's valentines day, one of my least favourite holidays. That was because I've never had a valentine before, gosh, I've never really had friends before either. Finn knocked on the front door so I did a quick once-over in the full length mirror in the spare room (which i have claimed as 'my room') and ran downstairs to greet him. "Hey!" I happily greeted him, "Hey! You look nice!" he replied as he winked at me, then i noticed that he was holding a bunch of flowers. "What are they for?" I asked, pointing at them as we walked to his ute. "Oh just for a girl at school, you know, it's valentines day and everything." my smile dropped a bit, and i hoped he didn't notice. "Oh, well they are nice." he looked at me, alarmed. "I was only joking! they are for you! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" he said quickly, and I smiled greatly at him, "That is so sweet! Thank you so much!" "Yeah, um, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my valentine?" and then he smiled that awesome smile. "Of course!" I squealed and hugged him. He hugged me back, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around in a circle, finishing it off with a quick peck on the cheek. We froze, and stared at eachother's eyes for a few seconds, then entered an epic make-out session, his ute guarding us from anyone in the house that happens to be looking out their window. When they broke apart after what felt like hours, they were both speechless and they climbed into the ute smiling at eachother.

Finn pulled his car into the school parking lot just as the song that I was singing along to on the radio finished, leaving us in a small silence. "So.." I started to say only to be cut off by Finn, "I want you to be my girlfriend" he blurted out, then put his head into his hands. I chewed my lip for a second, then replied. "Okay". He lifted his head up and looked at me, "Really? Are you serious?" a huge smile on his face. "Sure, why not?" I smiled back at him. "Awesome!" he exclaimed and pressed a surprise kiss to my lips. I could tell my smile was as big as his as we walked into school, hand in hand.


End file.
